


Things You Keep

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: Gene knew himself better now.





	Things You Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Friday Drabble Challenge #371 - Moving House](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/7022455.html?thread=33214327#cmt33214327)

Everything that he wanted to take with him easily fit inside the Cortina. It was disheartening to realize how little he cared about the past twenty years of married life. But it was also a relief to let unimportant things go.

 

Gene knew himself better now. Knew what he needed. And a large part of that was the fussy git currently doing one last wipe down of the kitchen surfaces.

 

"You do realize Cartwright and her girlfriend are just gonna plonk another load of boxes down on that counter when they get here?"

 

Sam stopped, pushing his lips out like he always did when he was wrong but reluctant to admit it. "Oh."

 

Gene put one arm around him. "Yes, _oh_. Come on, our new house is waiting for us." He still couldn't say that without smiling.

 

Sam put down the cleaning supplies and grinned back. He darted up to give Gene an impulsive peck on the lips, then swept out into the hallway, leaving his Guv to follow him.

 

Gene didn't give chase immediately. He leant one-handed against the still damp countertop and let himself have a moment.

 

"Bye, house," he murmured, glancing around like a self-conscious, guilty kid.


End file.
